Shingeki no Kyojin: Whiplash
by CAPTAINPRICE79
Summary: The Urgent Silent Speed Recovery Division, made up of John "Whiplash" Braus, SiC Sergei Vladimov, TiC Adolf Straus, his sister, FOiC Rita Straus, and FIiC Alexis Crezentzka. They are the best of the best. The veterans other vets aspire to be. Join them as they, along with the Special Operations Squadron, unravel a plot they never expected. Rated M for gore and violence


**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Shingeki no Kyojin: Whiplash, a story about my OC Lieutenant Colonel John "Whiplash" Braus. He is a member of the Scout Regiment and, as his nickname entails, is _extremely_ proficient with Omni-Directional Mobility Gear and maintaining a very high speed by launching himself straight up, then hooking a building or tree and using gravity, his gas, and inertia to propel himself at speeds that defy what they thought possible when he joined the 90th Trainees Division. He uses his speed and agility to his advantage, both with ODM Gear and without, as he is also extremely physically and mentally fit, able to see the horror of the Titans and merely go about his day like it's no big deal, and without any brain trauma at all. His one biggest secret is that he is acrophobic, or afraid of heights, and has never been on top of a wall for more than five minutes because of this. He is also ecclesiophobic, or the fear of church or going to church. He established the Scouting Regiment's Urgent Silent Speed Recovery Division, a select few individuals that have either survived combat against the Titans for at least fifteen years, have killed over seventy-five Titans, or have clocked out more than one-hundred miles per hour in single swing at least twice, a feat that very few people have made, which means that only five or so people are currently in the Urgent Silent Speed Recovery Division as of 850, the newest being Alexis Crezentzka of the 104th Trainee Division, who had come in eleventh, but had gone over one-hundred miles per hour ten times in the Battle for Trost, where this chapter(the first in a four chapter long origin story for the individual members) starts, something that impressed even Whiplash, as everyone called him, practically no one in the last year or two calling him by his real name. Anyway, enough about him in this Author's Note, onto the story!**

Today was the second-worst day in Alexis Crezentzka's life. She was out of gas and stuck inside a building with a fifteen-meter Titan waiting outside while Jean Kirstein led the others to the armory after Mikasa Ackerman ran out of gas and fell, with Connie Springer and Armin Arlert going to retrieve her.

Suddenly, there was the sound of gas being fired and the sound of the Titan falling, dead. Hesitant to leave the safety of the building, she was startled when the door was kicked in and a man with long, light blue hair walked in, his swords bloody.

"Are ye comin' or not, young lass?" The man asked, Alexis nodding as she realized who he was; the legendary Whiplash. A man so fast the Titan he targeted couldn't even detect him as he closed in on it and killed it, his signature move to slice every tendon that held up a limb before killing the Titan. "Okay then, hurry up. We need to get doon to the armory and assist the cadets." Whiplash told her, Alexis nodding and following him out, an Abnormal Titan running past, Whiplash smirking and hooking onto it, everyone else doing the same except Alexis, who merely stared at them in shock before noticing another run past her, hooking onto it's calf as it ran towards the armory.

After arriving and unhooking from their respective Titans, they saw two different Titans trying to climb into a small hole, and the one that Alexis had hooked onto came from nowhere and punched the one closer to it, knocking both of them back, roaring what seemed like a challenge.

"By the Walls, what the Hell is that Titan doing?" Alexis asked, noticing everyone she knew from her division on the roof, nodding a thanks to Whiplash before firing a hook and landing next to them, Sasha Braus running over to her and sniffing her, obviously smelling the bread from the bakery she had hid in, then looking past her and opening her mouth in an opened-mouth smile and waved at someone behind her, Alexis turning to see Whiplash waving back.

"I'll be right back, guys!" Sasha shouted back to her friends, jumping off and flying over to Whiplash and hugging him excitedly, turning towards her in surprise when Whiplash told her something, waving her to come over. Nodding, Alexis jumped off and flew over to them, landing and tilting her head curiously.

"When ye graduate, would ye like to join the Urgent Silent Speed Recovery Division?" He asked her, Alexis going wide-eyed in surprise. "Sasha here told me that ye went at least one hundred miles an hour in training. Ten times." He continued, Alexis smiling and nodding.

"Um...how do you two know each other?" Alexis asked, getting over her shock, her question making Sasha smile and Whiplash have a sharp intake of breath.

"Well, you see-" Sasha paused, her eyes opening as Whiplash twitched his hips lightly and a piece of bread fell out, Whiplash kicking it up and into the air, catching it and stuffing it into her mouth, Sasha smiling in content.

"Sorry. Lil' sis here gets too excited sometimes. Takes food to shut her up. It's annoying sometimes." Whiplash said, Alexis smiling and chuckling.

"A little. And to answer your question, yes. Yes I would." Alexis answered, Whiplash smiling lightly and turning around, walking away, turning when they heard commotion and noticing Mikasa holding Eren, crying rather...oddly.

Taking a sharp intake of breath, Alexis and the other two flew over, with Whiplash pointing a sword at Eren, earning a glare from Mikasa, who reached one hand and grabbed the handle of one of her swords, Whiplash and Alexis both going wide-eyed, with Whiplash quickly putting his sword away and instead offering a hand, which, after a few seconds of hesitation, Mikasa reluctantly took, glaring at him the whole time, as if to say: _"If you even lay a_ finger _on him, I will make your life a living Hell."_ Whiplash nodded in understanding, Alexis, who had backed away, moved out of Mikasa's way as she carried Eren to the top of the armory, Alexis looking at Whiplash, who looked fearful. He noticed her looking at him and quickly regained his composure, Alexis chuckling at the thought that even Whiplash was frightened of Mikasa, someone who, without a doubt, would kill if it helped the greater good, such as when she almost killed that fat merchant when he was blocking the gate with his cart.

"I just remembered, you called Sasha 'lil' sis'. What did you mean?" Alexis asked him, Whiplash looking at her, as if she startled him from thought.

"Ah, right. Name's John. John Braus." He said, extending a hand, Alexis looking shocked to see that _Whiplash_ was who Sasha had always been calling her big brother.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Alexis. Alexis Crezentzka." She said, shaking his hand.

"Welcome to the U.S.S.R. Division, Alexis Crezentzka. Try not to die." Whiplash said, shooting off with his Omni-Directional Mobility Gear, Alexis sighing in relief that it was over and rejoining her friends, Sasha looking around for her.

"There you are Alexis! Well, what did ya say?" Sasha asked, Alexis turning and looking in the direction Whiplash had taken off in.

"Looks like I'm joining the U.S.S.R. Division." She said, Sasha hugging her in joy and saying she was happy she had someone she knew looking out for her brother.

"So. Anything I need to know about the people I'm going to be entrusting my lives to?" Alexis asked Sasha a few hours later, the duo inside an alleyway that Sasha had found about two hours before the attack on Trost due to the heavy scent of food.

"My big brother, John Braus, is usually easy-going, just don't mention taking him to church, or to the top of the Walls for the night or all day. He's both acrophobic and ecclesiophobic, and hates being in church or on top of one of the Walls for more than five minutes. He can get a little...intimidating, when he feels the need to, but is usually nice and will give you more than one chance if you mess up. The second in command, Sergei Vladimov, is two hundred and forty-eight pounds of pure muscle. The U.S.S.R. Division was his idea, but he let my brother lead as, despite instilling fear in everyone without even saying anything, he isn't a very good leader. He likes to act tough and menacing to others, but, when you get to know him like a friend, he is as nice as a kitten that you've had for almost two years and never once mistreated, even on accident. The third and fourth in commands are the Straus twins. Both Adolf and Rita Straus are, as the two newest, the main Prey, or the people who distract the Titan and let the others sneak around back and kill it, while they pretend to be helpless on the ground. This detail will more than likely fall to you when you graduate, Alexis. Try not to die." Sasha said rather cheerfully, standing up and walking out of the alleyway as she heard something, someone running past, someone yelling; "Jacob, keep your shirt on!" To which the running man replied; "No!" And then proceeded to pull off his shirt.

"Okay then..." Alexis muttered, shrugging and following Sasha towards the steakhouse, which had a whole section reserved for the Braus family and/or friends, dubbed the "Braus House" by two teenagers who had broke in one day and had hung a sign with the title carved into it with a knife above the entrance, and the name stuck, while the teens enjoyed a nice long summer coming up for names for other privately reserved booths or sections at other restaurants, the Braus family apparently, while not extremely wealthy, had managed to use John's salary as a Lieutenant Colonel to help them open a legitimate business to be able to legally carve things inside buildings with knives, as long as the owner of the business consented and they did a name, instead of what people normally did with too much time on their hands and an idea for a drawing.

"Well, what do you want, Alexis?" Sasha asked, Alexis noticing a thin line of drool at the edge of Sasha's mouth.

"I think I'll have a regular twelve ounce filet mignon. I _love_ myself a good piece of filet mignon. Hm! That taste of the juicy and tender meat when it's made perfectly..." Alexis answered, shuddering, Sasha's mouth watering even more to the point it was almost a waterfall at the mental image. "Olay, I better stop before you flood the building." Alexis said, closing Sasha's mouth and slowly backing away and into her seat in case it opened again. When it stayed closed for almost two minutes, Alexis finally relaxed, losing tension in her shoulders with an audible sigh.

Suddenly, a waitress walked by carrying some food, which about caused Sasha to begin drooling again, but Alexis quickly held her mouth closed, sighing in relief at the near miss.

"That was close." A waitress said, Alexis jumping, surprised to see that she had the food that they had wanted, not remembering a waitress coming by.

"How did you now what we wanted?" Alexis asked, the waitress smiling.

"Well, Sasha always orders the same thing, and literally everyone, save for John Bruas, has the filet mignon. They think it's the best there is in this town." The waitress explained, Alexis merely shrugging and accepting the food, while Sasha...well, she basically did the same thing she did to Krista when she had brought her bread and water the first day, just with less tackling and telling her to marry her, Alexis managing to catch the plates before they shattered, grabbing Sasha and dragging her back into the chair.

"Oh Sasha, you still haven't changed." The waitress said, smiling and laying the food down, Sasha having missed and instead had hit the opposite table.

"She's always been like this?" Alexis asked, a little weirded by that fact. "I just thought she ate all the time because she had grown up poor and unable to buy a lot of food, and this was the most food she had ever seen in one place, therefore starting her addiction and dependance to eating ten meals a day."

"Always? Yes. Addiction? Probably. Where she stores it however...is a question I, to this day, have been unable to answer." The waitress said, Alexis looking at Sasha, who currently had about half the steak in her mouth, the other half dangling out.

"Um...Sasha?" Alexis asked, Sasha looking at her, the steak flopping, which made Alexis chuckle.

"Vhat?" Sasha asked, her voice muffled.

"...Just swallow..." Alexis said, sighing, Sasha swallowing the steak whole and closing her eyes in content. "Yep. Definitely a Shifter." Alexis said, Sasha opening her eyes wide.

"What?" Sasha asked, staring at Alexis, who leaned into the chair, scared by Sasha's sudden seriousness.

"Well...you just swallowed a steak whole...no human can do that. Therefore, you must be a Shifter. Or at least a very gifted individual." Alexis explained, Sasha smiling suddenly.

"Yep! I'm the Armored Titan!" Sasha cheered, Alexis widening her eyes, then narrowing them, thinking that Sasha was playing her. "No, just kidding. That would be awesome though. Think of all the food I could eat with one bite..." Sasha trailed off, shuddering in what Alexis assumed was the thought of it.

"You could get more if you were the Colossal Titan." Alexis mumbled, Sasha widening her eyes and shuddering harder, Alexis scooting her chair back.

After Sasha quit shuddering, Alexis ate her filet mignon and paid for the meal, the duo leaving and sitting down on a bench, Alexis jumping when a cannon shot was heard, followed by a hissing of steam.

"What was that?" Alexis cried out, looking around and spotting the steam, then seeing Reiner, Annie, and Bertolt quickly fly off towards it, Jean following. Telling Sasha she'd be right back, she followed them, staying in the shadows of a balcony overhang a few yards behind them by grabbing the edge and hanging from it, seeing the upper half of a Titan, it's left hand a smoldering stump, which made Alexis assume that Eren had stopped the cannon shell. Turning back to the lower region of the Titan's upper half, she saw Armin and Mikasa inside the rib cage, obviously confused what had happened. Looking down lower and more towards her, she saw the group of Garrison's, their swords drawn and facing the Titan. Hearing a clatter, she looked back towards the Titan and saw Armin run out, his arms raised in the universal symbol of surrender.

After a few minutes of back-and-forth talking between the Garrison commander and Armin, the commander, appearing to be reluctant, raised his right arm, Alexis tensing, the arm's fall being interrupted by General Dot Pixis, Alexis gasping lightly and quietly in surprise, an indiscernible exchange going on between the commander and Pixis, Armin collapsing to his knees as the Titan skeleton broke and a rush of wind blew his hair and outfit, making him look...surprisingly _hot._ But then the moment was over and he was back to being Armin; the semi-approachable guy that was too afraid of offending you to say anything that could be considered offensive, even if it had an extremely low chance of it being offensive.

"Well then...the cannon hasn't fired, so I guess they get to live." She whispered to herself, her theory confirmed when the commander reluctantly and fearfully, as if afraid that Eren would transform again and wipe them out, turned and walked away, ordering his soldiers to back down.

Smiling, Alexis swung up onto the balcony and then grabbed the roof and pulled herself up, then climbed down to the street and walking back to where Sasha was and, hearing Sasha scream in what sounded like pain, she grabbed her handle and attached a blade to it, coming around the corner and stopping as she saw that Sasha was holding her stomach, while Marco and a man named Daz were staring at her, as if perplexed, when Alexis noticed that Daz had his blade out, and had either tried to attack Marco for whatever reason, or had tried to kill himself, either of which she couldn't let happen, so she did the only thing she could, she broke her blade over the wall and released it, launching it, the blade cutting off Daz's middle and index finger, which squirted blood as he screamed in pain, the sword falling to the ground, Marco jumping back in surprise and looking at her, Alexis merely hanging her handle on the holster for it inside her coat, then walking over to Sasha and sitting down, Sasha looking between her and Daz, then finally shrugging and clutchng her stomach tighter.

"Think his fingers are edible?" Sasha asked, obviously discomforted by something, which was probably her inhumanly fast digestive track.

"Probably. If you debone and cook them. I wouldn't suggest it though." Alexis answered, Sasha eyeing Daz's fingers hungrily. "I'll be right back. Again." Alexis said, standing up and walking to the closest bakery and ordering five doezen pieces of bread, which emptied her pocket until she could either receive her pay, or she could find a way to scavenge some change. Walking back, she was surprised to see that Sasha had not moved, instead watching her intently, which slightly unnerved her.

Suddenly, Sasha, surprisingly calmly, stood up and walked over to her, which unnerved her further.

"Sasha, since you seem hungry, and I don't want to have to restrain you from going after Daz's fingers, I bought you some bread." Alexis said, wondering why she was saying something so obvious.

"I can see that. Hey, quick question. Did you ever hear about that guy that lost his left arm to Titans?" Sasha asked, Alexis thinking hard.

"No, can't say that I have." Alexis answered, Sasha transferring the bread to her own arms.

"It's okay, he's all right now." Sasha said, Alexis, who had had all the bread transferred to Sasha's arms, chuckled.

"Okay, onto a more important matter. Why are you acting so calm in the presence of so much food?" Alexis asked, Sasha looking at her.

"I have self-control you know." Sasha retorted, Alexis noticing that the top of the bread pile was growing slowly smaller.

"Oh, okay." She said, shrugging to herself and sitting back down. Closing her eyes to sleep, she was surprised and startled when she heard someone shout from what sounded like the top of the wall. Opening her eyes, she noticed that someone was currently standing on top of the wall, staring down at everyone, a smaller person next to and a little behind him, who was doing what looked like the salute, but she couldn't be sure completely.

After the speech and learning that Eren planned to use his abilities to plug the wall, Alexis sat down in order to rest for a few minutes, when she was interrupted by cooing in her ear. Opening her eyes, she saw a pigeon on her shoulder, which held a message tied to it's leg. Lightly and carefully taking the slip of paper, she opened it, surprised to see it was to her. The paper read: _Meet us on the West side of the Wall, It's important._ Alexis looked back at the pigeon, then crumpled the paper and tossed it behind the bench, shooing away the pigeon. Walking to the West side and, making sure she wasn't being followed, scaled the wall and, upon reaching the top, immediately realized she'd been played. In case the fact that the people on this section of the wall were angry looking Cultists wasn't enough of a hint, they also carried various bladed weaponry, ranging from daggers to swords to even one carrying a Broadsword, which she knew would be the first and easiest to take out due to the weight of the sword and the man looking like he didn't even know how to use a blade, let alone a Broadsword. She quickly realized that there were others hiding behind boxes and crates, which she would have to be careful about. She did all this in the amount of time it took to land from over-scaling the wall to avoid tripping on the edge.

"Well well well, it seems the Crezentzka daughter fell for it. After what happened last time, I expected you to be more wary of random, unexpected events and summonings." The leader spoke, Alexis widening her eyes in recognition.

"High Priest Harold, what a pleasure to see you again." Alexis said with a sadistic smile, startling the others, who looked suddenly more afraid of her. "I may not be as good as, say, Mikasa Ackerman, but I do know how to use my blades, and to extreme accuracy. I know _just_ where to cut to give you a slow and painful death. It's more than you deserve." Alexis added, pulling out some blades. "You may know that we studied Titan anatomy in training, but I also added human anatomy to that, just in case I ever ran into you again."

"Y-you're bluffing! You won't kill us!" The High Priest exclaimed, taking a step back in shock and slight fear.

"You see, I've matured since you broke into my home and took my father, and, personally, I know that my mother would agree with me when I say this. _Go to Hell you monster!"_ Alexis shouted, sprinting forward and dodging attack after attack, slicing throats, stomachs, and achilles heels. One Priest came at her with a small hunting knife and managed to cut her jacket, which earned him a place in the slow death list, Alexis cutting both of his achilles heels and the tendons in his armpits, immobilizing him completely for later. Making her way through the ever increasing crowd, she finally reached High Priest Harold, who swung at her, Alexis ducking under it, spinning him by going all the way around him, then, when he was facing Trost District, grabbed him around the waist and slammed him down behind her, then grabbing his robe and tossing him to the side, accidentally tossing him near a knife, High Priest Harold laying over it to hide it, then slamming in into her leg when she laid it on him, intending to roll him over. Shouting in pain, she backed away and, to the High Priest's surprise and concern, began to chuckle, breaking out into full hysterical laughter a few seconds later.

"Wh-what the Hell did you become?" He questioned, Alexis ripping out the knife and, to the High Priest's horror, licked the blade clean and, when he was about to blink, spun three-hundred and sixty degrees and threw the knife handle into his chest, knocking him back from the force, then running forward and jumping, kneeing him in the face and knocking him unconscious.

Waking about thirty minutes later, High Priest Harold was surprised to see Trost, the feeling of a tight rope-like object under his armpits, which made him look up to see a rope holding him onto the side of the wall, a gathering of Titans below him, and a Jumping Titan coming towards him which, with it's height, would probably be able to reach his waist, or just above, if it jumped as hard as it could.

"Ah! Harold, you're awake! I wonder if any of this seems familiar to you." Alexis said, Harold looking up to see her looking out at Trost, her legs dangling over the edge, her calm demeanor _very_ different than what it had been just a little while prior. "In case it doesn't, let me refresh your memory. Around 835, maybe 836, you and a few other Wall worshippers broke into my house in Shigashina and, after a few minutes of struggle, you saw me watching. You grabbed me and threatened to take me if my dad didn't come with you. My dad went with you to Wall Sina, where you left him outside the gate, and was devoured by Titans." Alexis said, noticing with a dark smile that her calling Wall Rose Wall Sina had irked him, but he remained quiet. "This conversation isn't a monarchy, Harold. You can speak if you need to." She added, Harold blowing a sigh of relief quietly.

"It was Wall Rose, not Wall Sina." He said, Alexis chuckling darkly, making him realize she had done it on purpose.

"What the _Hell_ makes you think I care? I don't care about the Walls. If the Titans all vanished over night or never existed at all, I would gladly blow them to Hell and, when I was done with them, wait for your members to gather in the church, and then blow it to Hell too!" She said, laughing maniacally as High Priest Harold began to sweat in fear.

"You really are crazy!" He shouted, Alexis suddenly jumping off the edge and hooking onto the Wall, grabbing him and pulling him up and making him face her, holding him up by his hands, his feet braced against the Wall.

"I know. Do me a favor and tell whoever you meet that I'll be coming someday." She whispered lightly, letting go of him and watching as he fell towards the waiting Titans, but gasping when another person came from nowhere and grabbed him, Alexis retracting her cables and chasing the person, who she knew was very skilled because they were able to outrun her. Suddenly, Alexis slowed, dropping close to the ground and then hooking two towers that were next to each other and shot up, the person turning and, not seeing her, landed and dropped the High Priest onto a roof, and was about to take their hood off, but was barreled into by Alexis, who had done the same thing that Whiplash always did, going up high and dropping, then using her gas, inertia, and gravity to speed her along quite fast, slamming into the person and landed on her feet a few roofs away from Harold, who she charged towards and kicked off the roof, right into the path of a Jumping Titan, which caught him by the knees and bit down, biting them off and making him scream in pain as it picked him back up and ate him, Alexis turning as she heard the sound of gas being fired, narrowly dodging the same attack she had used to knock Harold's attempted savior away, a glimpse of short blonde hair making her gasp as she realized who it was. "Reiner!" She shouted in surprise, dodging a fist swung at her by him, then kicking the back of his leg in and grabbing him around the neck, then sweeping her right leg under his and turning her body, dumping him right onto his face as she let go of him, then grabbing his arms and holding them back behind him and wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Jeez Alexis! You _are_ actually crazy! I thought Mikasa was lying!" He exclaimed, Alexis narrowing her eyes.

"How would Mikasa even know about my mental status? I could trick Whiplash into thinking I was sane!" She said, Reiner attempting to shrug, but then merely settling for a grunt of cluelessness when he realized he couldn't, and she was stronger than she looked, like Mikasa.

"She's able to tell that Marco likes Jean, so she is obviously good at reading people." Reiner answered, thinking it to be true.

"...You're probably right. Now, why were you trying to save High Priest Harold?" She asked, Reiner gasping lightly in surprise, then retaining his normal stoic expression.

"Why were you trying to kill him?" Reiner asked, Alexis growling lightly.

"Last I checked, you weren't in the position to be asking questions! So shut up, and answer mine!" She shouted, Reiner flinching lightly and then tried to look at her, but failed miserably.

"Okay, okay! I couldn't let you kill an innocent civilian, it goes against my duty as a soldier!" Reiner answered, Alexis leaning close to his face.

"To _Hell_ with your duty as a soldier! I can tell you right now that he was not just some _innocent civilian_! He took my father when I was young, and left him outside the walls! So he is nothing more than an animal; an animal that just happens to be disguised as a man!" Alexis said, letting Reiner go and walking towards the edge, then turning to him. "See ya later, Reiner." And with that, she dropped off the edge, flying away with her ODMG.

After the Battle for Trost was a success, Alexis was walking through a crowd of cadets, who all glared at her, noticing that a few were glancing between her and a group of Wall Priests, who she noticed looked like the ones that had she had seen hiding behind the crates and boxes on the Wall, Alexis gasping lightly as she saw Reiner glare at her from a bench, noticing that other people were talking to him, and she overheard someone say something about how he had failed to take on a woman, one who hadn't even made the top ten at that, which made her add them to her list of people she would end up never missing.

"There she is! Run, brothers, run!" One of the Wall Priests shouted, pointing at her and running, followed by the others as she turned back to the people sitting next to Reiner, then turned and walked away, walking into an abandoned building she knew would hide her from the stares, at least for a while.

Suddenly, three windows shattered as Reiner, Annie, and Bertolt all three busted through them, Reiner somehow not having any bandages or wounds on him after the beating from her, but Alexis chalked it up to him being a quicker healer than everyone else, as he hardly had any injuries when everyone else did, kinda like Annie and Bertolt, and seemed to not have any bruises which was a little odd, but she mentally shrugged and left it alone.

However, her thoughts were soon proven wrong as Annie suddenly charged towards her, a knife appearing from nowhere. Rolling backwards to dodge the initial charge, Alexis stepped to the side and clotheslined Annie, who gasped lightly in surprise at Alexis' quick reaction, as if she had expected her to be slower in shock and reluctance to fight again, Bertolt noticing a familiar flash in Alexis' eyes, but chose not to say anything, quickly realizing where this was going to end.

Gasping for breath, Annie slowly and deliberately stood up, the knife lost somewhere in the room behind her. Her gaze flicking towards Reiner and Bertolt quickly and seemingly worriedly, Annie charged again and tried to get a punch in, but Alexis sidestepped again and, to the surprise of everyone in the room but her, Alexis grabbed Annie's wrist, then grabbed the back of her head and stuck a foot out, pushing her head forward and slamming her onto the ground face-first.

"I always thought you were more careful Annie." Alexis said, standing up and walking towards Reiner and Bertolt, who both watched her walk out, then walked over to check on Annie.

"I hate both of you." Annie muttered, standing up a few seconds later, looking towards the window. "But you _were_ right."

Walking down the street, Alexis was surprised when she was grabbed and dragged into an alleyway, attempting to jump over them and behind them, but was stopped when she was grabbed by the foot and her momentum was cancelled, making her drop to the ground.

"Ye need te learn some people aren't tryin' to hurt ye when they grab ye from behind, lass." The voice said, Alexis stopping in her struggles to get free and relaxing.

"You can let me up now, Whiplash." Alexis said, the pressure on her releasing as Whiplash stood up, Alexis standing up and facing him.

"I heard ye killed a High Priest earlier." He said, leaning against the wall adjacent from her.

"No, I killed an animal wearing human skin." Alexis answered, Whiplash chuckling.

"That's pretty much te same exact wording Eren Jaeger used when he killed two of te three men that kidnapped Mikasa when she was younger." Whiplash said, Alexis merely shrugging.

"What'd you come here to find me for? Arrest me?" Alexis asked, Whiplash shaking his head.

"No, just wonderin' why ye killed 'im." Whiplash answered, shrugging and pushing off from the wall, turning to walk from the alleyway. "Next time, get 'em all." He said, Alexis smirking.

"Will do, John." Alexis said, Whiplash chuckling.

"See ye around, Crezentzka." Whiplash said, walking back out into the throng of people.

"Likewise." Alexis said, walking out after him, walking the opposite direction he had.

 **Well, what did you think? I know that you expected more humans killing Titans, but trust me, there will be more in the other origin stories for the rest of the U.S.S.R. Division. Originally, Whiplash was a character without any ties to the characters, but I figured, why not? Other people have done crazier things with their characters. In case you're wondering about Alexis Crezentzka's back-back story about her dad the Wall cultists, I got the inspiration of it from a quiz I took on a website. I, of course, added my own little twist to it to make her seem more nice and sweet, while she harbors a dark secret inside. If you've read the manga, or at least Volume 9, you will understand where the accent in Whiplash's speech comes from Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I look forward to actually publishing this. Please don't forget to tell me what you think, but people that flame for no reason will be shot! No not really, but I will either have it reported or simply figure out a way to block the user, or hide the review if the reviewer is an Anon without an account. Word Count: 5,767**


End file.
